


Quero ser um hobbit

by Vindalf



Series: Aventuras na Terra Média [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Family, Fluff, Khuzdul, Kid Fic, Nobody is Dead, Portuguese, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Thorin is a Daddy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindalf/pseuds/Vindalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna tem que lidar com as inseguranças do pequeno Darin. Minific. Gen. Parte 7 na série iniciada com “Jornada para Erebor”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quero ser um hobbit

 

Depois de cuidar das crianças de Hobbiton, Anna se dedicava à sua própria casa, chamada Clearwater. Naquele finzinho de tarde, ela cuidava do jantar e notou o silêncio na casa, o que não era normal com Darin por perto. Aos quatro anos, o menino se desenvolvia rapidamente, curioso e inteligente, e sempre se metia em confusão. Thorin não estava em casa: tinha ido ajeitar as dobradiças do portão dos Bolger, e precisava terminar para que os animais do fazendeiro não fugissem.

 

Anna tirou a panela do fogo e foi procurar o menino na casa. Encontrou-o no quintal, sentado no chão, pernas cruzadas, ocupado com uma estranha atividade: ele colocava um punhado de palha no pé descalço e tentava amarrar com uma fita. Anna indagou:

 

— Filhinho, o que você está fazendo?

 

Entusiasmado, Darin disse:

 

— Eu vou ser igual a meus amigos!

 

— Como vai ser igual?

 

— Eu vou ser um hobbit, _amad!_

 

Anna arregalou os olhos e indagou, em voz neutra:

 

— Mas como você vai virar um hobbit?

 

O menino envolveu a fita no pé, prendendo a palha, e mostrou, balançando o pezinho:

 

— Assim! Olha! Pé de hobbit!

 

Com a palha presa ao seu pé, Darin imitava os pelos de hobbits. Ele sorria para a mãe, os olhinhos azuis pareciam brilhar.

 

Anna não sabia se ria ou chorava da inocência do filho. Ela disse, tentando manter-se neutra:

 

— É mesmo, parece um pé de hobbit. Mas por que você quer ser um hobbit?

 

Ele respondeu:

 

— Meus amigos são todos hobbits. Todo mundo é hobbit. Por que não posso ser hobbit?

 

Anna sentou no chão, ao lado do filho:

 

— Nem todo mundo é hobbit. Eu não sou, seu _adad_ também não é.

 

Darin fez um muxoxo.

 

— Eu queria ser...

 

— Você queria ser igual a seus amigos, não é?

 

— É...

 

— Você vai querer pais hobbits, também? Para ser hobbit, deve precisar de pais hobbits.

 

— É? Outros pais?

 

— Acho que sim. Vem cá, Darin. — Ela o pôs em seu colo. — Algum de seus amigos brigou com você porque você não é hobbit?

 

— Não. Mas eles tentam usar meus sapatos. Não dá neles.

 

— Hobbits não usam sapatos porque têm pés grandes e resistentes. Nossos pés precisam de sapatos porque podemos nos machucar com facilidade.

 

— Eu não sou hobbit...

 

Ela beijou a testa dele.

 

— Não, não é. Cada um é o que é. As pessoas são diferentes uma das outras: gordas, baixas, altas, magras. Não tem nada de errado nisso. E se alguém disser o contrário, não ligue. Seu pai é muito diferente de sua mãe, mas isso é muito bom, porque se não fosse assim, não teríamos você. E nós dois amamos muito nosso pequeno _ghivasha_. Eu ficaria triste sem você, filhinho. Se você tivesse que ter outra mamãe, eu ficaria muito triste.

 

— Eu também, _amad_.

 

Anna envolveu o pequeno nos braços, enchendo-o de beijos.

 

— Está com fome, meu amorzinho?

 

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça:

 

— Aham!

 

— Que bom! Agora limpe sua roupa, lave as mãos e volte para dentro de casa. Seu _adad_ não deve demorar e o jantar está quase pronto. Vamos lá!

 

— Tá. Te amo, mamãe!

 

O menino correu para dentro, deixando Anna com um sorriso nos lábios. Ser mãe dava trabalho, mas podia ser bem compensador.

 

Fim

 

 

 

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

 

 _adad_ = pai, papai

 _amad_ = mãe, mamãe


End file.
